No One Else (DAD)
This is the forty-ninth episode of Die Another Day. Story As Lex drives the armored vehicle, Izzy sits with several members. He is handcuffed and calmly awaits his fate. “We’re here.” Lex orders the Systrike members to open the door to the vehicle. The Systrike members march towards the prison cells, where Izzy is thrown in a cell. “Izzy, looks like you got captured too.” Daniel was very surprised to see Izzy. “Daniel?” Izzy wondered to himself. “Yep. Tai and my brother are in this cell too,” Daniel answers. Chrissa looks at them with a look of concern. “Is my daughter okay?” “She is. Excelsior took her, Casey, Nolan, and Carlos away to a safe place,” Izzy answers. Chrissa felt relieved. “They’re with good hands,” Hannah replies. “How are we going to get out of here?” Johnny asks. “I don’t know. We’re going to have to figure that out,” David answers. “I’m not waiting. I want to be out of this prison,” Jack states. Two Systrike guards walk up to the group. “All of the women. Out of your cells. Now!” the guard shouts. All of the women are let out of the cells. “Don’t touch me,” Chrissa states with a look of disgust. “Don’t be feisty with me,” the guard replies. The women are then taken to another location. “Where did they take them?” Trace asks. “Systrike is a very conservative group. There are absolutely no women in their military. They are all doing traditionally feminine things like cooking, cleaning, etc.,” Connor answers. “I know. When are we going to bust out?” Daniel asks. Harvey didn’t like Daniel’s impatience. “We need to wait for the opportunity to strike.” “When’s that going to be?” Daniel asks with a furious tone like he didn’t want to wait any longer. Harvey was fed up with Daniel at this point, but he had to answer his question. He didn’t want to be impolite. “I don’t know when it will come. But, it will come.” While Harvey and Daniel argued over when they are going to escape, the women were marched into a special area. Inside, the women of Systrike did traditionally feminine things, like cooking and caring for the children. Chrissa noticed that the women’s mouths were gagged, likely to keep them submissive. Chrissa was furious. “I am not doing this. I am not doing this. HOW CAN YOU TREAT WOMEN LIKE THIS!” “It’s for the good of society.” “FUCK YOU! I AM NOT DEGRADING MYSELF TO THIS LEVEL!” The guards then began to wrap cloths around the womens’ mouths. But, when they were about to gag Chrissa, she bolted. Mel then contacted Cecil on his intercom. “Chrissa Lewis is escaping.” “CATCH HER!” Cecil responds. He is losing his patients with Mel. As Chrissa runs out of the building, several Systrike members chase after her. As they got close to Chrissa, she left the building and saw an approaching helicopter. “GET ME AWAY FROM THESE MISOGYNISTIC NUTJOBS!” Chrissa shouts, trying to get the attention of the helicopter, which is an Excelsior helicopter. “Get on if you want to live,” the commander states. Chrissa climbs aboard as they fly off the ground. “Who are you?” Chrissa asks. “I’m Clemont,” Clemont answers, “I am one of Excelsior’s field commanders.” Chrissa started to giggle. “What’s funny?” Clemont asks. “Your name. I mean, what kind of name is Clemont?” Chrissa answers while still giggling. “You can blame my mother for my weird name. She thought that it sounded nice and unique.” The helicopter flies away from Systrike’s HQ. Mel was not happy, so he called Phillip this time. “Chrissa Lewis escaped.” “Make sure the rest don’t. We need them for this new society.” “Alright, Phillip.” Mel hung up the radio as he walked over to Jason. “Jason, you’re on guard duty in the cells. Don’t fuck it up this time.” “You know I won’t.” Jason reassures to Mel. “I don’t want to have to be mad at you again.” Jason then leaves to go on guard duty. “I’m busting you guys out.” The others were shocked by Jason’s comment. “Are you really going to help us?” Connor asks, clearly shocked by Jason’s possible defection. “I hate this group and everything about it. This will finally give me an excuse to leave.” Jason then grabs keys and he opens up the prison cells, freeing the group members. “What about the women?” Daniel asks. “We’ll free them later. We need to focus on keeping you guys safe,” Jason answers. Mel then walks down the hallway, furious. “You’re a traitor Jason! A TRAITOR!” Mel shouts. He knew this was going to happen, sooner or later. “I am tired of working for a group that is prejudiced against women, minorities, and anyone who isn’t a white male,” Jason responds to Mel as he draws a gun. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Mel asks. “I am resigning from my position as a member of Systrike, and this is my resignation letter. Read the fine print,” Jason replies as she shoots Mel in the head, killing him He then shoots 6 more bullets into Mel’s corpse before Jack stopped him. “That’s enough, Jason.” The group then escaped. Cecil then walks into Phillip’s office. “Phillip, Jason has betrayed the group. He helped free the prisoners.” “Were the women freed?” Phillip asks, wanting to make sure that his new world dream is realized. “Nope.” “Good. The women are vital for my new world. They cannot leave this compound.” “Understood, Phillip.” Cecil then leaves the room. The group is now walking through the woods. They eventually find themselves back at the base. “Looks like no one’s here,” Connor states as he analyses the surroundings. “It appears that they went out to find us,” Johnny replies. Tori then sits down on a seat. Joselyn then sits down with her. “Wanna go play downstairs?” Joselyn asks. “Sure Jossie,” Tori answers. The two then walk downstairs to play. “When are we going to free the women?” Tai asks. “That is going to have to wait. We need the full support of Excelsior. However, it is very easy to convince the field members and the council to wage an attack. We have one of them with us right now,” Harvey answers as he turns to Trace. “I’m all for freeing the women,” Trace replies awkwardly. “I’m just glad I’m free from those right-wing nutjobs,” Jason says calmly to himself, “I don’t know why I even joined them in the first place.” “Everyone makes mistakes,” Tai replies, “We just need to learn from them and make ourselves better people for it.” Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Phoebe *Chrissa Lewis *Connor Moore *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *David Miller *Sarah Miller *Hannah *Harvey *Wesley *Shelley *Elliott *Phillip Bragg *Cecil *Lex *Jason *Mel Deaths *Mel Trivia *First appearance of Elliott. *Last appearance of Mel.